


I won't give up on you

by Jossasund



Series: My collection of swanqueen one-shots [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark One Emma Swan, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: Emma becomes the dark one and Regina follows her to the enchanted forest, determined to save her wife from the darkness. But is she strong enough to save her?





	I won't give up on you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I just scrambled together so sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.

“Emma! Stop” Regina growled as she took a step closer the former savior. “This isn't you!”

Her voice laced with concern and fear. The former queen searched for Emma's eyes and when they met, her heart broke. The green, usually friendly and honest eyes, the eyes she one had fell in love with, were now black and emotionless. There was nothing but anger in them. 

 

Emma looked nothing like she once had. Everything Regina had fell in love was nowhere to be seen. The savior was long gone and in front of her, the Dark one stood. And it was all Regina's fault. The darkness had been meant for her, not emma. But she had sacrificed herself for her. 

 

After that, Everything had dust went downhill. The town was in utter chaos and blaming Regina for what had happened. Emma had disappeared from Storybrooke and Regina had followed, determined to save her one true love before it was too late. But as the days passed, the queen thought it already was just that.  _ To late.  _

 

_ ********* _

 

“Emma please” Regina almost whispered as she took another step closer. “I know you Emma. It took long time, but I finally know you. And this isn't you!”

“The one you claim to have known… Is dead” the dark one snarled as she waved with her hand, making Regina bang into the tree behind her. The queen's magic was strong but it wasn't even close to the dark one's. But Regina was stubborn, so she was fast on her feet, as she stepped close to Emma again. She was playing with fire, and knew she risked to get badly hurt, even killed, but she refused to back down. Refused to accept that she had lost Emma,  _ her  _ Emma forever to the darkness.

 

“Are you not listening or are you just stupid?” the dark one spat as she gave the former queen a glare. She wasn't used to getting challenged like this. She was used to be feared. 

“I'm doing this out of love Emma! And I'm not giving up on you, because you never gave up on me!” Regina screamed back. “You love me Emma! Don't you remember that?! Us? Our son? Our happy wedding?!”

“There isn't anything called happiness in my life. And I don't remember who you are.. So.. Just go back to that town you say you're from and leave me alone! “

 

As Emma disappeared in a whirl of black smoke, Regina broke down in tears. She touched her wedding ring and started to cry even more. She had left her son and everyone else behind in Storybrooke to haunt Emma down. She was supposed to save her. To make her remember who she was and rescue her from the darkness. 

 

But as the days passed and every time she got the chance to talk with Emma, Regina was slowly starting to realize that she maybe wasn't strong enough for that.. She was feeling that the Emma Swan she had fell in love with, was slowly skipping through her fingers, and as the white magic in Emma became weaker, the dark magic became only stronger.

“I'm not giving up on you” Regina said to herself and dried her eyes. “not until I die..“

 

**********

 

_ “Mom, what the… you're about to get married and you're still in your pajamas! Come on, move! ” Henry said as he came downstairs in his little black tuxedo. He wasn't surprised though that he had found his birth mother on the couch, because she was always out in the last minute. Always!  _

_ “Kid, there is no rush. I have all the time in the world! “ Emma chuckled when she finally turned of the TV and rose from the couch. With a simple wave of her hand she suddenly wore a beautiful white dress. “See?” _

 

_ “I forgot you got magic.. “ Henry groaned as he walked up to her and embraced her in a tight hug. “I love you Ma” _

_ “And I love you to kid.” Emma smiled and placed a kiss on his head.  _

_ “Hey! Can't you poof us to the wedding? Please? Mom have never done that with me… So.. . Please?” as their eyes met, Henry looked like that little ten year old boy who had showed up outside her door in Boston, and she couldn't say no to those puppy eyes.  _

_ “Sure. Just.. Hold on tight kid” Emma said with a grin as she waved her hand.  _

 

_ Even if Emma had gotten real good with her magic, she was still very clumsy with her powers. Quite the opposite to her soon wife to be. And that was something both Emma and Henry noticed when the saviour managed to poof them so they fell right into the enormous wedding cake, face first.  _

 

_ Regina was standing and discussing some last minutes touches with Archie, who was performing the service, when they suddenly heard two familiar laughs and Regina turned around. Archie just patted her on her shoulder and told her he would be back in a few minutes. Regina nodded and rolled her eyes at her fiance and son.  _

 

_ “Emma swan, Henry mills! What in earth are you doing IN the wedding cake?!” Regina asked with crossed arms, trying to hold back her laughter. Henry and Emma shared a quick look before they turned their eyes to the not so pleased queen.  _

_ “Pre dinner snack? “ Emma replied with a smirk as she batted with her eyelashes.  _

_ “don't even try to flirt you out of this mess. I demand an answer! “ Regina scoffed.  _

_ “Mom proofed us her.” Henry replied with a pout.  _

_ “You're no fun kid!” Emma groaned.  _

 

_ Regina rolled her eyes again as she used her magic to help her family out of their cake. Emma shrugged and used her magic to make the cake whole again and make both her and Henry clean. When she had done so, Henry run off to his grandparents and Emma was about to do so as well, when Regina dragged her into a kiss.  _

_ “You know you have to be careful when you poof yourself somewhere, dear” the queen chuckled. “I don't want you to one day suddenly appear on one of Granny's soups.” _

_ “Haha real funny.. But yeah I... I just.. I'll get a hang off it. I promise” _

_ “if you promise to behave while under our wedding, I'll promise help you learn, deal?” Regina smiled and Emma nodded and took her hand.  _

_ “Deal. Totally” _

 

_ A half hour later they stood by the alter. Both women had just said their vows to each other. People were crying and so was Regina and Emma. They looked into each other's eyes and Regina saw her future in those green eyes.  _

_ “I love you” Emma whispered and squeezed her queen's hands.  _

_ “And I love you” Regina replied. They put on each other's rings when their suddenly heard how people started to panic and some even ran away from them.  _

_ “Mom! Watch out! “ Henry screamed, but before the queen even had the chance to react, a enormous dark whirl of smoke surrounded her. It was so strong it lifted her up in the air, and pulled her away from Emma.  _

_ “Regina! “ the saviour screamed but Regina was almost not able to hear her. She could only see her love and not being able to do anything.  _

 

_ The queen knew what was about to happen. She knew what kind of cloud this was. She just hoped Emma wouldn't get crazy and save her, like she always had done. She wasn't called the savior for nothing… Emma had saved Regina numerous times and saved literally everyone who needed to be saved. _

 

_ “MA! What's Happening?! “ Henry asked when Emma met his terrified eyes.  _

_ “I.. I don't know.. “ the blonde stuttered as she could only watch how her wife was slowly getting eaten by darkness. “But I have to do something! “ she added, and just as she was about to take control over this situation, her father dragged her backwards.  _

 

_ Emma turned around and gave him a angry glare.  _

_ “You can't do anything, it's to late! “ Mary Margaret said and her daughter met her eyes.  _

_ “bullshit. It's never too late when it comes to the one you love! And no one can stop me from doing this!!” Emma huffed as she proofed herself so close the black cloud that she could feel the dark magic brush against her skin.  _

_ “ “Emma don't! There has to be another way!” Regina screamed.  _

 

_ “There isn't and you have worked to hard to have your happiness destroyed! “ _

_ “Emma! “ Mary Margaret screamed, but it was too late. And it felt like everything went by in slow motion as they saw the saviour hold up her hand to touch the dark whirl, making it latch on to her instead.  _

_ “I love you” was the last word from Emma, because in just a matter of minutes both the cloud and she was gone. The sun quickly returned to the sky again and Regina was still sitting on the ground. She couldn't believe what just had happened.  _

_ “mom” Henry stuttered as he ran up to her and dragged her into a tight hug. “Mom, are you okay?” _

_ “No.. And I will never be okay…. Not without my Emma.. “ _

 

_ *************** _

 

Emma returned back to her castle and she couldn't stop thinking about this particular brunette. The one who said was her wife. There had to be some interesting at least, because Emma, was for some reason, not able to kill her. It made the dark one groan. She was the strongest there were in the whole realm. The one in control. The one with the best magic and yet she couldn't let herself kill a woman she had no memory of. It didn't make any sense at all. 

 

_ Regina.. Why was that name so familiar?  _ The dark one thought to herself as she started to pace back and forth in the enormous castle. And there it was again. That nagging feeling, that she actually cared about this woman. Why? Emma shook her head and with a groan she knew she had to deal with this. Once and for all. 

 

Regina was feeling defeated, as the thought about actually giving up entered her mime. She missed home, even if it would never feel like home  _ without  _ Emma. If she went back now, it meant she would lose her one true love. She would leave Emma behind.. The anxiety in her was nagging, taunting. She nut wanted to go go home.. 

 

But what would people say if she returned without the beloved savor? She would probably get attacked if she did that. With a simple shrug she dried her eyes. Maybe she was actually destined to live her life,  _ alone _ ? Maybe that was her punishment for being so incredibly evil against people when she had been the queen? 

  
  


*×*********/

 

A sudden whirl of smoke brought her back to reality as she saw the dark one appear again in front of her. . “Emma.. “ Regina breathed and even if she wanted to run up and kiss her, she didn't. She stood still and just watched as the dark one started to walk around her. 

“You know me, huh?  _ The real me _ , as you say hm?”

“Yes Emma, and the real you is still in there. I just know it! “ 

“And how do I know that you're not just lying about all this because you want to kill me and take my power? “ the dark one spat and used her magic to grip Regina's neck. 

“I don't want your power, or your darkness. I had that once but it never gave me anything good. I used to be like this Emma. Evil. And I used my magic to hurt everyone. I even killed my own father go gain more power. Emma, don't do as I. Don't let the darkness win”

 

As Regina spoke those words, Emma lost the ability to keep her grip around Regina's neck. And that shouldn't even be possible. Only the one who held the dagger, could control the dark one's actions m. And Emma had that dagger herself. So how? 

“Love is the most powerful magic of all Emma, don't you remember your mother telling you that?” Regina said carefully as she walked near her and placed a hand on Emma's face. 

 

“I was a completely different person until you showed up. You were the savior. No, you're are the savior. Deep inside. And you saved me from the darkness. Please let me save you this time” Regina said but Emma pulled back. She didn't know what she would think about all this. But something told her Regina was actually telling her the truth. 

“and why are you here then and not with your family or something?”

“Because I chose to save you. Love makes you do stupid things, Emma. I love you. And you love me” Regina reached out and took emmas hand and dragged her into a kiss. She had wanted to kiss her since day one but had not been able to get that close. Now she could and as their lips touched, everything around them became bright and white. 

 

*******

 

Emma suddenly blinked her eyes open and sat up in the bed, hyperventilating. Regina sat up next to her and grabbed her hand. Their eyes locked and the savior pressed her lips against the brunettes. 

“I had the weirdest dream!” Emma said. “I was the dark one and you were with me in the enchanted forest, trying to make me remember who you were and.. “ 

“Emma, that wasn't a dream. That happened” Regina replied as she cut her off. 

“It did?”

“Yes, I saved you from the darkness like you did with me once.” Regina said with a crooked smile as her eyes started to tear up. 

“I love you Regina. You didn't give up on me, because I never gave up on you huh? “ 

“Precisely Emma. I couldn't lose my happy ending and besides that, who but not us to go through a little curse on their wedding day hm? “ Regina chuckled as she realized that Emma's eyes once again was shining of happiness, honesty and love. 

  
Regina had finally got her happy ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
